Happy Valentine's Day
by SimplyCecelia
Summary: Kurt and Blaine spend their first Valentine's Day together as a couple. Fluff and smut for the sake of fluff and smut.


_So this started out as fluff for the sake of fluff, then it turned into smut for the sake of smut, and now it's a fluffly smut mess of Klaine._

_Enjoy._

* * *

><p>Kurt felt his phone vibrate in his pocket and pulled it out quickly to find a text from Blaine.<p>

_Where are you? –Blaine_

Kurt smiled to himself as he typed out a reply to let Blaine know he was at his locker. Kurt slipped the phone back into his pocket and began unlocking his locker. He grabbed his textbook for his first class and slipped it into his bag.

Kurt closed the locker door, and turned his head to the left, then right, smiling when he saw Blaine walking down the hall toward him.

Blaine approached with a mischievous smile, his hands hidden behind his back, and stopped to stand a few feet in front of Kurt.

Kurt raised an eyebrow at Blaine's behaviour, but before he could say anything Blaine pulled his hands out from behind him to reveal a large bouquet of roses.

"Blaine," Kurt gasped, a large smile taking over his face. "What-"

"Happy Valentine's day, Kurt," Blaine said happily, handing the roses to his boyfriend and placing a loving kiss on Kurt's cheek.

"Blaine, you shouldn't have," Kurt replied, smiling shyly as he smelled the roses. He turned to open his locker and put the flowers away so he wouldn't have to carry them around all day. He smiled as he thought of the vase he had at home he could put the roses in.

"Yes, yes I did," Blaine said happily, moving to stand next to Kurt as he wrapped an arm around Kurt's waist. "Because I love you, and this is our first Valentine's Day as a couple and I want it to be as perfect as you are," Blaine stated, placing a kiss on Kurt's cheek. "Well, I'll make it as perfect as possible. There's no _way_ anything can be as perfect as you,"

Kurt bit his lip shyly, his heart swelling with love and adoration. They walked down the hallway, Kurt enjoying the warmth he gained from having Blaine so close to his side. He smiled happily as he felt Blaine nuzzle his neck and place a few soft kisses on his skin.

"I'll see you in second period," Blaine said as stopped a few feet in front of Kurt's first period class.

Kurt smiled, leaning forward to kiss Blaine's lips sweetly in goodbye.

"I love you," Blaine said quietly as he squeezed Kurt's hand.

"I love you, too, Blaine," Kurt replied, turning to enter his classroom.

* * *

><p>For the next half hour, Kurt sat in his desk, bored out of his mind. He tapped his pencil against his notebook while his teacher rambled on and on about things Kurt couldn't care less about. He felt his phone vibrate in his pocket and looked around to make sure no one was watching before sliding out the device.<p>

He rolled his eyes and smiled when he saw it was a text from Blaine.

_Hey, Kurt, guess what? –Blaine_

Kurt raised an eyebrow as he typed his reply.

_What? –Kurt_

Kurt laid his phone on his lap as he picked up his pencil and began doodling in the margins of his notes. He felt his phone vibrate again and he picked it up to read the message.

_I love you :3 –Blaine_

Kurt chuckled lightly at Blaine's text. He didn't like to admit it, but he absolutely adored it when Blaine acted like a love sick puppy.

_I know, Blaine, thank you. I have to pay attention, now. I'll see you in a little while. –Kurt_

Kurt set his phone down again, only to pick it up a few seconds later.

_Aren't you gonna say you love me too? :( -Blaine_

Kurt began typing a reply when his teacher looked his way. He set his phone down and waited patiently until his teacher turned around to write something on the board.

_Yes, Blaine, I love you very much. Now stop texting me, you're gonna get me in trouble –Kurt_

Kurt turned his phone on silent and slipped it back into his pocket. He couldn't help but smile brightly as he thought of his crazy, adorable, amazing boyfriend.

* * *

><p>Kurt walked into his second period class, sitting at his usual table and pulling out his notebook. He looked around the classroom curiously, wondering where Blaine was.<p>

Blaine walked into the classroom a few minutes later, just before the late bell rang. The teacher called out for everyone to take their seats and Blaine jogged over to sit at the table next to Kurt.

"What took you so long?" Kurt whispered as the teacher began lecturing the class about some math equation, or something else Kurt didn't really care about.

Blaine smiled mischievously as he pulled his notebook from his bag and laid it on the table in front of him.

"I had to grab something from my car," Blaine replied quietly.

Kurt raised an eyebrow curiously and watched as Blaine dug around in his bag. Blaine smiled as he pulled out a small, heart shaped box and laid it on top of his notebook.

Kurt shook his head disbelievingly, but still smiled brightly at his boyfriend. "Blaine, you shouldn't have,"

"Shouldn't have what? I wanted a snack, and I love chocolate, so..." Blaine replied with a shrug, nodding to the box.

Kurt laughed quietly, slapping Blaine in the shoulder teasingly.

"Abuse!" Blaine whispered, pushing Kurt's hands away.

"You're so stupid," Kurt said quietly, resting his head in his hand as he gazed to Blaine.

"You still love me though," Blaine replied happily as he opened the box of chocolates and pushed it towards Kurt with a smile.

"Yeah, I do," Kurt replied.

The teacher wrote an assignment on the board and retreated to her desk as she let the class work.

Blaine and Kurt spent the class helping each other with their math assignment and eating chocolates. Kurt smiled as Blaine kept a hand on his knee lovingly.

When they were finished with their work, they set their books aside and talked quietly for the rest of the class.

The bell rang, signalling the end of second period and Kurt gathered his things quickly. Blaine held out an arm expectantly and Kurt linked his arm through Blaine's happily.

Blaine walked Kurt to his third period class and placed a soft kiss on Kurt's cheek in goodbye.

"I'll see you at lunch, kay?"

"Okay," Kurt replied happily as he reluctantly let go of Blaine's arm.

Blaine smiled happily as he walked away. Suddenly, Blaine turned around to face Kurt as he walked away backwards.

"I love you, by the way!" Blaine called down the hallway, gaining curious looks from the people around him.

"I know," Kurt called back with a laugh. "I love you, too,"

Blaine smiled largely, waving goodbye as he turned and walked to his next class.

Kurt bit his lip to keep from smiling to large. He really had the best boyfriend ever.

* * *

><p>The bell rang for lunch and Kurt walked to his locker to put his books away. He smiled as he saw the bouquet of roses and pulled them out to smell them for a moment. He put them back, along with his few notebooks and grabbed his hairspray to do a quick touch up.<p>

Looking up and down the hallway, Kurt frowned. Blaine usually got to his locker by now. He pulled out his phone and dialled Blaine's number.

"Hello?" Blaine answered a few rings later.

"Hey, where are you?" Kurt asked, closing his locker and walking down the hallway.

"Oh, I had to run and grab something. I'll meet you in the cafeteria, okay?"

"Uhm, yeah, okay," Kurt replied curiously.

"I love you," Blaine said quickly before hanging up the phone.

Kurt put his phone back in his pocket as he walked to the cafeteria and sat at his usual table with the glee kids. Tina was sitting in Mike's lap as they fed each other lunch and smiled to each other with eyes full of love. Rachel was resting her head against Finn's shoulder happily, his arm wrapped securely around her shoulders.

Kurt sat next to Mercedes, sneaking a few tots from her lunch tray while she wasn't looking. The group talked and laughed for a few minutes before Blaine finally arrived.

Blaine sat next to Kurt, placing a tall coffee cup in front of him.

"Blaine, what-"

"It's French Vanilla," Blaine said happily, placing a kiss to Kurt's cheek. "Your favourite,"

Kurt looked down at the cup disbelievingly. The logo on the cup was from the coffee shop all the way on the other side of town. Kurt had only gone to the coffee shop a few times with Blaine, and every time he would rave about how they had the best French Vanilla coffee in the world.

"I had to leave class early so I could get back and still spend lunch with you, but it was worth it. I know how much you love it," Blaine said, motioning to the coffee.

Mercedes let out a loud awh as she watched Kurt lean over and place a loving kiss to Blaine's lips.

"You guys are so cute," Mercedes cooed, reaching forward to take a sip from Kurt's drink.

"Oh hell no," Kurt laughed, slapping Mercedes' hands away and grabbing the cup with both hands, holding it to his chest protectively.

Blaine laughed loudly, wrapping an arm around Kurt's shoulders and pulling him tight to his side.

Kurt leaned into Blaine's embrace, smiling happily as he sipped his coffee.

Mercedes rolled her eyes at the couple before turning to strike up a conversation with Artie.

"You're too good to me," Kurt said with a shy smile as he stared into Blaine's eyes.

"Well, you're too good to be true, so I guess it all evens out," Blaine replied, kissing Kurt's cheek. "Oh, also, you better not have any plans for the night, because you're spending all evening with me."

"Oh am I?" Kurt replied curiously.

"Yep, you're not allowed to get out of it. I've planned everything out perfectly, and there's no way in hell you're leaving me alone on Valentine's Day."

Kurt laughed lightly. "What did you have planned?"

"It's a surprise," Blaine replied mischievously.

"Oh? You sure like surprising me, don't you?"

"Yep," Blaine replied happily, squeezing Kurt closer to him. "I just love the way your eyes light up and you get that adorable little smile on your face and sometimes you'll blush a bit and it's all just way to adorable."

Kurt leaned into Blaine more, resting his head on Blaine's shoulders. "I love you,"

"I love you too," Blaine replied, placing a kiss to Kurt's hair.

* * *

><p>That evening, Kurt sat in his room picking out an outfit for the evening. He had no idea what Blaine had planned for them, so he had no idea how fancy or casually he should dress.<p>

After picking out three possible outfits, Kurt decided to call Blaine and get some clues.

"Hey babe," Blaine answered after a few rings.

"Babe?" Kurt replied with a laugh.

"Honey? Sweetie? Love muffin? I don't care either way," Blaine replied simply.

Kurt laughed loudly into the receiver as he sat on his bed. "Anything but love muffin, please,"

"Damn, I liked love muffin," Blaine laughed. "So what's up?"

"Well, I'm trying to pick an outfit for tonight but I have no idea what we're doing to I don't know what to wear. What 'surprise' have you planned for tonight? Dinner? A movie? A... hot air balloon ride around eastern Europe?"

Blaine laughed at Kurt's words, as he stopped to think of what to say without giving away the surprise. "Just wear... pyjamas. And pack a bag for the night,"

"Wait, what?"

"And come over to my house at seven, okay?"

"What are you plans, exactly?"

"You have to wait and see!"

"Uh-huh," Kurt replied, thinking hard. "Why do I have a feeling this is all just going to end in sex?"

"I'm not doing this to get in your pants, Kurt, I'm doing this because I love you," Blaine replied seriously.

"Oh no, I know. Although I wouldn't mind if this all ended in sex," Kurt said playfully.

"Well in that case... I'm sure we can make something work,"

Kurt laughed in reply as he stood to put all his clothes back in his closet.

"So come over at seven, okay?"

"I'll be there," Kurt replied.

"I love you,"

"Yeah, yeah, I love you too," Kurt said, rolling his eyes and smiling brightly.

Blaine chuckled lightly, saying a quick goodbye before hanging up.

* * *

><p>That evening, Kurt grabbed his overnight bag and climbed into his car to drive to Blaine's house. He was wearing his favourite pair of pyjama pants and one of Blaine's t-shirts he found in his room.<p>

The drive was quiet and peaceful. Kurt loved the way the streets looked in February. There was still snow on the ground, but the weather wasn't unbearably cold.

He pulled up in front of Blaine's house, smirking when he saw Blaine's parent's car wasn't there. Turning off the ignition, Kurt got out of his car and grabbed his bag. He walked up the driveway and turned down the little path toward Blaine's front door.

He knocked on the door and stepped back to wait. A few seconds later the door swung open to reveal a smiling Blaine.

Kurt raised a hand in greeting as Blaine ran forward and flung his arms around Kurt's neck, kissing him deeply.

"I missed you," Blaine whispered as he pulled back.

Kurt smiled shyly as he wrapped his arms around Blaine's waist. "We haven't been apart for that long," Kurt said quietly.

"I don't care I still missed you," Blaine replied, brushing his nose against Kurt's sweetly.

Kurt smiled contentedly as he leaned forward and buried his face into Blaine's neck and held him close against his chest.

After a moment, Blaine pulled away and grabbed Kurt's hand, pulling him into the warm house.

Kurt noticed how dim it was inside the house even though the sun was still up. He followed Blaine into the living room and smiled broadly at what he saw.

The couch had been pushed back against the wall and the floor was covered with a bunch of blankets and pillows, creating a comfy looking make-shift bed. The curtains were drawn and there was a roaring fire in the fireplace, creating a soft glow in the room. There was a large pile of chips, candy, popcorn, and cans of pop in the space between the make-shift bed and the tv. A large pile of movies sat by the dvd player and Kurt squeezed Blaine's hand lovingly as he turned to face his boyfriend.

"I know how much you love the lazy days we spend watching movies and cuddling on the couch so I figured..." Blaine finished, motioning to the room in front of them.

Kurt smiled disbelievingly, staring back and forth from the cozy looking living room to Blaine.

"Do you... Do you like it?" Blaine asked timidly, as he rubbed the back of his neck.

Kurt nodded vigorously, pulling Blaine in for a fierce, passionate kiss. Blaine tensed in shock for a moment before feeling relief and pleasure sweep through him. The couple embraced intensely for a moment before Kurt pulled back.

"I love it," Kurt said breathlessly. "I love you,"

Blaine smiled brightly, pulling Kurt to his chest in a bone crushing hug.

"Good," Blaine said as he pulled back, grabbing Kurt's hand.

They walked into the dimly lit living room, Kurt lying down on the blankets while Blaine set Kurt's bag aside.

Blaine walked to the dvd player and put on one of Kurt's favourite musicals. Kurt smiled as the movie started and Blaine lay down next to him.

They spent countless hours watching movies, feeding each other food, and just simply holding one another. Kurt laughed as Blaine sat in front of him with his legs crossed and tossed pop corn into the air, attempting to catch it in his mouth. They decided to make a game of it and sat across from each other tossing popcorn back and forth and cheering loudly when they actually caught it.

After cleaning all the popcorn off their blankets, Kurt and Blaine cuddled up to watch another movie.

Blaine stared down at Kurt's face, illuminated by the light from the fireplace in the corner and the movie playing on the tv in front of them. He raised himself up on his elbow and rested his head in his hand. He wrapped his other arm around Kurt's waist and smiled as Kurt scooted closer to him.

Blaine leaned down and placed a small kiss to Kurt's neck.

Kurt sighed happily, leaning his head to the side to allow Blaine more access.

Blaine smiled, pulling Kurt closer to him and kissing his neck deeply. He smirked as he felt Kurt's arms wrap around his back and Kurt's hands clinging to his shirt desperately.

Blaine pulled the neck of Kurt's shirt down a bit and kissed over the skin of his shoulder. Opening his mouth, Blaine licked and sucked at the soft skin of Kurt's collar bone.

Kurt whimpered breathlessly at the sensation, bringing a hand up to twine into Blaine's loose curls.

Blaine slid a hand down Kurt's side, sliding it under his shirt and up Kurt's leanly toned stomach.

Kurt threw his head back as Blaine's hand trailed up his stomach and chest to pinch lightly at his nipple. Moaning quietly, Kurt arched up into the touch. He lowered a hand down to pull at his shirt lightly, hinting for Blaine to remove it completely.

Blaine pulled away to pull Kurt's shirt up over his head and tossed it to the side. Blaine bit his lip at the sight of his boyfriend's perfectly pale chest in front of him. Leaning down, Blaine kissed his way from Kurt's neck to his chest to suck and bite lightly at Kurt's nipples.

Kurt moaned, a little louder than before as he winded his hand into Blaine's hair. He pulled lightly, and dragged his boyfriend up to stare deeply into his eyes.

Blaine's usually warm and inviting, hazel eyes were wild and lust blown and Kurt had to bite his lip to keep from groaning at the sight.

Moving forward, Kurt crashed his lips against Blaine's. He cupped Blaine's face in his hands, moving his lips over Blaine's with a practiced ease. Blaine moaned into the embrace, and Kurt took it as an opportunity to slide his tongue over Blaine's lower lip.

Their kisses quickly grew more and more desperate as their tongues slid against each other. Their hands roamed over one another's body and they quickly ripped Blaine's shirt from his body.

Kurt groaned as his bare chest crashed against Blaine's tanned and toned body. They kissed deeply for a moment before Kurt pulled back to stare deeply into Blaine's eyes.

"I want you," Kurt said quietly, his breath ghosting over Blaine's lips. "I want you so much,"

Blaine bit his lip and nodded, pulling Kurt in for a deep, passionate kiss.

"I'll be right back," Blaine whispered, standing from his place next to Kurt and turning to run out of the living room.

Kurt lay on his back and stared up at the ceiling, breathing heavily. He turned the tv off and stood up, stretching his arms over his head. He ran a hand down his chest and bit his lip at the sight of the bulge in his jeans. He turned his head back to the doorway of the living room and decided to strip before Blaine got back.

He slid out of his pyjama pants and tossed them to the side. Hooking his thumbs under the waist band of his briefs, he slid them down to free his incredibly hard dick. He tossed his briefs to the side with his pants when he heard a soft gasp behind him.

Kurt turned around to see Blaine standing in the doorway, a small bottle of lube and condoms in his hand.

"Hi," Kurt breathed, bringing a hand up to rub his neck nervously.

Blaine growled hungrily at the sight of his boyfriend's perfectly exposed body in front of him. Tossing the lube and condoms aside, Blaine walked forward to pull Kurt in for a needy kiss.

Kurt moaned into the embrace, trailing his hands down Blaine bare chest before sliding into Blaine's pants.

Blaine hissed as Kurt's warm hand wrapped around his hard cock and began pumping slowly. Blaine bucked up into the pressure hungrily, throwing his head back as Kurt mouthed at his Adams apple.

"I want you so much," Kurt whispered into Blaine's ear.

Blaine nodded, panting slightly as he pulled back to stare into Kurt's crystal blue, lust blown eyes. "Lay down,"

Kurt kissed Blaine sweetly before pulling away and crawling over the blankets on the ground. He lay on his back and watched Blaine pull his pants and underwear off, tossing them in the pile with Kurt's.

Blaine grabbed the lube and condoms from the floor and crawled over Kurt's body. Kurt cupped Blaine's cheek sweetly and pulled him in for a soft kiss.

Kurt wrapped a leg around Blaine's waist and pulled him down to grind their erections against each other. They're moans filled the room as they rocked against each other steadily. Blaine dropped his forehead against Kurt's shoulder as he panted heavily; revelling in the delicious friction they created.

"Blaine, please," Kurt groaned, hands scratching down Blaine's back. "I need you, right now, please,"

Blaine placed a kiss to Kurt's shoulder before pulling back to kneel between Kurt's spread legs. He trailed his hand up Kurt's lean thigh, leaning over to grab the lube he brought down from his room. He stroked Kurt's dick slowly for a moment, smiling as Kurt moaned and bucked into the touch. Trailing his hand down, Blaine cupped Kurt's balls as he let one finger trace over Kurt's entrance.

Kurt clutched at the blankets beneath him, whimpering as Blaine's hand pulled away. He pushed himself up on his elbows and watched as Blaine uncapped the lube and slicked up his fingers.

They locked eyes, sharing small smiles as Blaine slowly slid a finger into Kurt. Kurt threw his head back and groaned loudly, bending his legs at the knee and planting his feet firmly on the ground. He spread his legs wider as Blaine slowly pumped and twisted his finger in and out of Kurt.

"More," Kurt whispered, laying flat on his back and clutching the blankets in his hands.

Blaine placed a kiss to Kurt's knee as he slid his finger out to push back in with two. Kurt mewled and panted as Blaine pumped his fingers in and out quickly; spreading and twisting them in the way he knew drove Kurt crazy.

Kurt let out a shout of pleasure as Blaine crooked his fingers just so, and brushed over Kurt's prostate. Squeezing his eyes shut, Kurt began babbling Blaine's name over and over as he fucked himself on Blaine's fingers desperately.

Blaine groaned loudly, leaning forward to kiss Kurt's stomach as he added another finger to stretch Kurt.

"Fuck, Blaine," Kurt panted as he writhed and tossed his head back in pleasure. "More, I'm ready, please,"

"Are you sure?" Blaine asked, stilling his hand and staring into Kurt's eyes.

"Yes, yes, I'm sure," Kurt breathed arching his back off the ground.

Blaine licked his lips, pulling his hand out of Kurt and grabbing a condom. He ripped it open quickly before Kurt covered his hands with his own.

"No, I don't want- no," Kurt stuttered, "I want you inside me... only you," Kurt explained.

Blaine felt his breath catch in his throat as he nodded his understanding and tossed the condom to the side. Kurt lay back again and watched Blaine grab the lube to cover himself fully.

Grabbing a pillow, Blaine slipped it under Kurt's lower back and lined himself up with Kurt's entrance. He leaned in to kiss Kurt tenderly as he slowly slid himself inside.

Kurt whimpered into Blaine's mouth as he writhed with pleasure. Blaine's cock stretched him fully, causing a dull, throbbing burn to mix in with the searing pleasure of being full.

Blaine moaned loudly, dropping his head to Kurt's shoulder as he was surrounded by the perfect, tight heat of the man he loved.

The couple clung to each other as they stilled their movements. They were connected in the most beautiful of ways and they revelled in the pleasure of being so close.

Kurt breathed heavily into Blaine's ear, whispering under his breath about how much he loved Blaine.

Blaine nuzzled his nose into Kurt's neck; breathing in the familiar sent that was so purely Kurt.

"Move," Kurt whispered directly into Blaine's ear.

Blaine kissed Kurt's shoulder lovingly before pushing himself up so he was hovering over Kurt's body. He pulled out slowly, loving the small whimpers and moans that poured from his boyfriend's lips. Once he was almost out fully, Blaine thrusted back in quickly, groaning at the slick push and pull of Kurt around his dick.

Kurt wrapped his legs around Blaine's back and willed him to move faster, to thrust harder, to fuck him for all he was worth.

Blaine built up a steady rhythm, thrusting in and out of Kurt smoothly, and angling his hips in a way that caused the head of his cock to hit Kurt's sweet spot every time.

Kurt squeezed his eyes shut as he shouted with pleasure, wrapping his arms around Blaine's neck and pulling him in for a desperate kiss. He thrusted back against Blaine with fervour.

They rocked together perfectly, their moans mixing perfectly with the soft crackling from the burning fire in the corner.

Kurt fisted his hand into Blaine's hair as Blaine licked at sucked at his neck. Kurt knew Blaine was biting to create a bruise and he didn't care. He welcomed the mark that would grace his skin, a sign that he was Blaine's, and Blaine was his.

"Fuck, Blaine, harder," Kurt moaned, pressing back against Blaine and meeting his every thrust.

"Kurt," Blaine panted, "I love you so much,"

"L-love you, t-too," Kurt stuttered. He felt the familiar sensation of heat and pleasure pooling low in his gut. Clawing at Blaine's back, Kurt rocked harder and harder onto Blaine's cock.

Blaine reached a hand between their bodies and grasped Kurt's dick tightly, jerking and twisting his wrist just the way Kurt liked it.

Kurt moaned brokenly at the mixture of sensations. Blaine thrust in hard, hitting Kurt's prostate head on and Kurt shouted Blaine's name as his orgasm rocked through him. He moaned loudly as he felt Blaine jerk him off through his orgasm, Kurt's hot come spilling over his stomach and Blaine's hand.

Blaine let go of Kurt's dick, bracing both hands onto the floor next to Kurt and thrust in harshly before coming, hot and deep inside Kurt. His thrusts slowed down as he came down from his orgasm. He hovered over Kurt for a moment before his muscles gave out and he collapsed on top of Kurt.

Kurt smiled loving as he held Blaine to his chest tightly.

After a few minutes of simply holding each other, Blaine pushed himself up to stare into Kurt's eyes.

"I love you, Kurt," Blaine whispered, placing a sweet kiss to Kurt's lips.

"I love you, too," Kurt replied just as quietly.

Kurt winced slightly as Blaine finally pulled out of him.

Blaine collapsed onto the space next to Kurt before rolling over and cuddling up to Kurt's side. He rested his head on Kurt's shoulder as he reached behind him for another blanket.

Pulling it over them, Kurt and Blaine held each other closely as they felt sleep starting to overpower them.

"Happy Valentine's Day," Kurt whispered, placing a kiss to Blaine's hair before drifting off to the most content and relaxed sleep he'd ever had.

* * *

><p><em>While I'm here, I feel the need to whore out my other fic. It's a murder mystery about ten guests that are sent to an island and one of them's a murderer and now they're all dying. You should read it. Or not. I bet you'd enjoy it. But I'm not forcing you to read it. It's just a suggestion. :P<em>

_Also, this is my first time posting smut so go easy on me. I wrote a few other smut pieces but never posted them because they aren't completely done yet but HERE. I hope this was good/accurate/enjoyable._

_:)_


End file.
